


Just Normal Teens

by QuietAlias



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: Between work and having a life, I haven't been able to write. So, here's an older writing.It's not as good as my others, but until I can playthrough Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, this is what you have. Thank you.





	

Ravannah, Simon and Gary sat in their normal spots in English class. They were sitting on top of their desks, their shoes resting on the chair. It was the beginning of any regular day at school, Gary was making jokes as usual, Simon and Ravannah would listen, and then think of something of their own to say. Everyone in the class was speaking amongst their friends in different places. Then all their attentions were turned towards the back of the class. John Price and Quincy Shepherd were arguing again, no one was even sure of what now. It was a daily thing; those two didn’t like each other because their dads had a bad history or some other.

Ravannah watched them argue back and forth, as did her two closest friends. The scene was of Quincy making rapid hand gestures and Price standing coolly and calmly as usual. Jason MacTavish (Yes, his name is going to be Jason because two Johns would get confusing.), other known as Price’s best friend had made his way over. As did Quincy’s best friend, Fredrick Foley. Mathew Royce had made his way next to Ravannah. “What are they arguin’ about now, Ravan?” His slightly southern voice asked.

Ravannah’s concentration broke away from the argument. “Something about Quincy being a better shot at basketball or something.” Her soft voice answered back to him.

“Maybe the peace maker of the school should go break it up.” Gary joked, nudging Ravannah.

Ravannah laughed for a moment. “I don’t think Gandhi could get those two to get a long.”

“It’s worth a shot, ain’t it?” Simon asked, his blue orbs looking over at her.

Ravannah shrugged, and stepped down from her seat. She set her backpack onto her seat, and walked over to them. She listened to the argument again for a moment. “It doesn’t matter, because I’ve always been better than you have, John.” Quincy argued.

John laughed slightly. “You’re a bit of a twit, aren’t ya? I think you’ve got us mixed around.”

The two of them began to get louder, so Ravannah stepped in between them. “No need for this to become a bigger than it is. You guys are going to get the rent a cops in here, and then we’ll be stuck with them for the next month.”

“Quincy’s just PMSing like he always does.” Jason snickered.

Quincy tried pushing his way to Jason, by slightly pushing Ravannah. “You put your hand on me again, and I’ll break it off.” She snapped at him.

“Oh, what are you going to do about it, midget?” Quincy asked, looking down at her.

Simon and Gary automatically stood up and walked over. “She won’t have to do anything, ‘cause I’ll kick your arse, mate.” Simon threatened.

Ravannah looked at Simon; he had a good four inches on Quincy. Ravannah sighed sharply. “How about we all sit down? Quincy doesn’t talk to John and John doesn’t talk to Quincy. That works out just fine.” She offered.

“Fine by me, I don’t like that little twat talking to me, anyways.” John said smugly.

Quincy opened his mouth to say something. “Go sit the fuck down, Quincy.” Ravannah snapped at him. She didn’t like him for multiple reasons, mainly because he got her in trouble for things she never did.

A loud bell echoed through the room, so everyone immediately went back to their seats. Their teacher walked in through the door, and began his lecture of something new as he always did. As always, Ravannah listened in and out of the lecture, everyone pretty much pretended to listen, but never did. This was always the longest class, the first class in the morning and the most boring. It lasted for an hour, but it always felt like three to everyone. Finally, the bell echoed through the room again and everyone rushed for the door. “I think that Mr. Vince gets more boring each class.” Gary laughed.

Simon and Ravannah laughed as well. “That might be the case.” Simon stated.

Suddenly, there was an arm draped around Ravannah’s shoulders. “What’s up, shorty?” Gerald Griggs joked.

Ravannah shrugged his arm off. “I’m not even that short!”

Gerald put his elbow on her head. “Yeah, you actually kind of are.”               

Ravannah mocked him, and glanced to the left. “I’ll catch up; I need to speak with someone.” She said, walking over to a door. Her slender fingers wrapped around the door handle as she turned it. She walked through the door and her eyes landed on who she was searching for. Well, their hat, that is. She walked towards the British flag cap she could notice anywhere. She put her elbows on the desk, and cleared her throat. “What’cha doin’?”

The person’s grey eyes peeked up at her. “Looking for something. What are you doing?”

“Wondering why you weren’t with us a moment ago.”

“Like I said, I’m looking for something.”

Ravannah glanced around the room. “In the band room?”

“I just want to see if he took it, alright?” He asked.

“Gareth, Andy didn’t take your iPod.”

Gareth stood up. “Then who did? It’s been missing for a week.”

“If I tell you who took it, promise not to get mad?”

“Yeah, yeah. I promise.”

“Close your eyes and I’ll tell you.”

Gareth raised an eyebrow at her, before he closed his eyes. Ravannah dug through a pocket in her backpack. She grabbed his hand and set the iPod in the middle of it. Gareth looked down at his black iPod, and then up at her. “You had it this entire time and you watched me freak out about it?”

“I like your songs.” Ravannah smiled innocently.

Gareth glared at her slightly. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh… And you know how you think you lent your wireless mouse to Jeremy?”

“Yeah…”

Ravannah pulled out the mouse and put it in his hand. “Ta-da…”

Gareth put the items in his backpack. “I’m giving you a ten second head start, Ravan.”

Ravannah laughed, before realizing he was serious. She turned towards the door, and took off. She ran past Gary, Simon and Gerald, they just looked amongst each other. Then Gareth ran pass them, and they decided to follow. Ravannah ran through the field, Gareth was quickly catching up to her. Ravannah stopped running and looked at Gareth. “I give up…?”

Gareth flicked her forehead. “You watched me go crazy trying to find that thing, and I kept pestering Jeremy for it back.”

The other three finally caught up. “Just to let you know, the whole school thinks you’re trying to kill Ravannah.” Gerald panted.

“And now the school thinks I’m a murderer.”

Ravannah walked up the Gareth and held her arms out. “Aww… Someone needs a hug.”

Gareth crossed his arms. “No, I do not need a hug.”

“Good, I was talking to Simon, anyways!” Ravannah said, letting her arms drop.

“Fine then!” Gareth said, sticking his tongue out.

“I want a divorce and child support, then!” Ravannah said with a serious expression.

“What kid?! Gary doesn’t count!”

Gary mockingly glared at Gareth. “You know you’d love to me as a kid.”

“I’d sooner let someone castrate me.” Gareth stated, looking at him.

“I’m telling my mom!” Gary said, pouting as he walked over to Ravannah. “He’s mean…”

“Now you hurt your son’s feelings. You’re just not nice today.” Ravannah said, shaking her head.

There was a momentary silence. “Ya’ll be trippin’…” Gerald muttered.

“I didn’t get my hug…” Simon muttered, faking a pout.

Ravannah embraced Simon in to a hug, before turning around to Gareth. She held out her arms again. Gareth looked at her for a moment, before giving in and hugging her. “Hah! I’m awesome and I win.” She smiled.

Gary nudged her. “You wish you won. Don’t forget, after school we have our shift at the Chill Bean.”

Ravannah groaned loudly. “Great… Pushy people from three to seven. Sounds fun.”


End file.
